


What Cas Can Never Understand

by headsgottaroll (kaorupin04)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Sam Winchester, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorupin04/pseuds/headsgottaroll
Summary: One-shot. Set right after the Sam jumping into the cage and taking Michael with him. Dean tries to cope with Sam's death. He feels alone and Cas tries to show Dean that he understands but Dean knows he doesn't and he never could.





	What Cas Can Never Understand

A punch connects to Dean's face, he feels his eyes dim for a second. A kick on his stomach sends him over to the dumpster behind him. Another foot hits his face before he could put his hands up, not that he wanted to protect himself. He had drunk a few bottles too many. He didn't really want to cause trouble at the bar. He just wanted to feel something, anything, anything at all that would make him forget that Sam was dead and he could never get him back.

One of the men from the bar held up his head before another swung a pipe, hitting him just on his temple. He hits the floor, instinctively raising his arm to protect him from hitting his head. He hears the metal clang on the cold cemented floor, the men walking away. Dean blacks out but not before he whispers, _Cas_.

* * *

He takes a deep breath. It smells right, an old cheap stagnant smell of a motel room that they'd gotten used to all those years. His head was throbbing as he had most mornings after he got back from Hell, that, too, felt right. He turns his head to the other double bed on his right, it wasn't slept on, that wasn't right. He closes his eyes again, hoping his hangover would be bad enough to cloud his mind and make him stop thinking about the last couple of days.

The time when there was a Roadhouse, when there was Ellen and Jo... and Sam. He almost had it, it seemed, a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. But the universe had to fuck shit up and here he is, alone.

He hears a flutter of wings from the foot of his bed. Dean sits up, facing the empty double bed. He buries his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He rubs his eyes, trying to clear his mind and trying to stop the tears that were pooling on his eyes.

He turns his head sideways at Cas, and looks at him. He was so tired, so tired of this messed up world that he had to grow up in, that he had to live in, that he had to give up his family to save. He was just tired of it all.

Cas looks at him, trying to give Dean a look that he knows what Dean is feeling and that he understands, that it's okay.

Dean clenches his fist and slams them on his knees. "No, you don't... Don't say you do, cause you don't." he whispers angrily in short gasps before losing control in his emotions. He sobs and the tears start falling. He takes a deep breath and clenches his jaw, stopping himself from sobbing but the pain of loss fills him again and the tears continue to fall.

Cas walks towards the other bed and sits in front of Dan. He gently unclenches Dean's fists and holds his hands, pulling himself closer to Dean. Dean looks up at those deep, blue eyes, full of concern, caring, wanting so bad to help. Dean looks down again to let out a sob he's been holding before burying his head between his friend's shoulders.


End file.
